


Intertwined

by nibblechops



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tour, interactive introverts, just a little keyboard smash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibblechops/pseuds/nibblechops
Summary: Dan and Phil after finishing their final show of the UK tour.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently living on my own so I wrote this to distract from the lonliness. haha help me.

Collapsing on the bed Dan looked across the room to equally shattered Phil. The two had just finished the UK leg of the tour and the adrenalin rush that they had been running on had to an abrupt crash, the exhaustion hitting them in waves. Dan groaned, using his feet to push his shoes of needing to be comfortable at last. Phil shot him a fond look before collapsing alongside him, feeling the immediate relief of taking the weight off his feet. 

Just over a month of madness shooting around the UK was over, next was Europe.

Dan turned around to face Phil shaking his head but with a smile on his face. 

“Well Philly, next stop Amsterdam.”

The disbelief was evident in his voice. Still completely unable to comprehend the madness of their lives. Neither of them expected their life to end up like this, but they wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Phil just wrapped his arms around the younger man, humming softly acknowledging that they would both soon be back to rushing around again, but in that moment, he was tired, hungry but more importantly, craving affection. 

Dan snuggled further into Phil’s arms, his head laying on his chest. They were travelling the world together. Again. They have managed to build this world for themselves to enjoy together. All of this all because of one box of cereal, one click of a video, one train journey. Their lives tangled forever, their fates sealed onto this crazy life path that neither of them could have seen coming.

Phil ducked his head pressing his lips to Dan’s forehead thanking whatever higher power that let their lives intertwine.


End file.
